Revelations
by PurrJaede
Summary: ONE SHOT:Raven is the bastard offspring of a runaway and a demon.Their legacy is her eventual destruction,the poisoning of her flesh.BASED OFF COMIC EVENTS.And just so everyone knows,BB and Raven are SO into each other in the later comics.Family Lost,etc.


**I suck, don't I?I know I should be writing the next chapter for I'd Wait Forever,but...I just can't get in the right feeling to write the next chapter.And just so you know,it's not going the way most people seem to think it's going.If you have know idea what I'm talking about,I suggest you check out my other stories!**

**So...yeah.There is an unexpected twist at the end of I'd Wait Forever.And here's a hint.I love villians who think they're doing the right thing.Because it's far more realistic.**

Revelations

Raven stood at the window,and watched the owls flit by in the pitch-black night.A second,and one stopped.For just a second,it stared unblinkingly at the pale girl.Raven wished she could just fall into the depths of its golden eyes and disappear forever.But the moment passed,and it continued with its fellows,leaving her like everyone else.

The slight reflection in the frosty window hugged itself.Raven didn't even feel herself do it.Tears started leaking from her eyes as she quickly turned from the window,as if to run.Whatever was left of her humanity had just escaped through the black void in her wall.

She didn't know what was happening.But everyday,she felt her soul slipping further from her body,the evil in her flesh betraying her.It was what came of being who she was,the bastard daughter of a runaway and the ninth demon.

A runaway heart,and a demon body.

She thought of her friends,the din from downstairs wafting into her darkened room.For them,life could be enjoyed,with only meager human troubles to bother them.To them,sunrise was the start of a new day.For her,it was the countdown to her doom.

Unwilling memories of their faces drifted past her eyes.Happy,sad,caring,hurt.Robin,Starfire,Cyborg...But her mind stuck on Beast Boy.

She gritted her teeth in anger and lashed out with her powers,bringing down the bookcase in her fury.She stepped delicately on top of it,grabbing the first book at hand.She clutched it,letting the fire in her eyes burn.

He was the one with the most life,the brightest star in the world.Never blinking,always providing light to those seeking it.

Her grip on the leather book tightened.

How dare he waste his life like that.Every day was meant to be precious,but not to him.Just spending his entire life infront of a blinking screen is almost enough for him.Almost.He made himself complete though,with her.Always trying to get her to act 'normal',parading his and everyone else's careless lifestyle infront of her.

She give anything to be him,to be anyone else.She'd rather count down the days to death as a convicted man,than count down the days to the destruction of her humanity.Because,if we aren't human...

What are we?

She slouched over the book she still grasped with a vengeance.Splotched tears dripped steadily onto the book's leather cover,prompting her to look at the title.

Obsession.

She gave a half-hearted smile.It had been so long since she'd seen it,she had been convinced Beast Boy had hidden it.Slowly she flipped open to the first page,fingers trailing along spikes of hand-written text before words and letters began to take shape.

_To hate is to obsess._

_To revel in their pain,forever watching for any miniscule error,ready to exploit and plot.To fail to see the things in yourself that you find so wrong in them._

_To love is to obsess._

_To revel in their joy,forever watching for any miniscule kindness,ready to laugh and cry with happiness.To fail to see the things in them that you find so wrong in yourself._

_To hate is to love._

_To love is to hate._

_Do you love?_

_Or do you hide behind hate?_

Raven's eyes blurred with more tears,tears of fury,as though the book mocked her from within its creamy white pages.She went to slam it,ready to throw the suggestive book through aformentioned window.But her shaking hands stilled,as the tears dribbling onto the book dulled in color,their slight lustre in the scarce light fading with every new drop.

She was so confused for a second,before understanding gripped her in ice-cold shackles.

Shaking worse than before,she threw the book as though it might bite her,into the farthest reaches of her room.Frantically,she clawed at the darkened liquid pouring from her cheeks,letting it spill generously over cold hands.She squeezed her eyes shut in pain,although from physical or mental she couldn't tell.Trembling with apprehension,she brought her now slightly sticky hands from her cold face.She dreaded the result.

Opening her eyes,she gazed on her slick hands.

Blood!

Blood pouring everywhere,falling over blue leotard and ashen skin,spilling plentifully from her eyes.

_"For they have shed the blood of saints and prophets,  
And You have given them blood to drink.  
For it is their just due."_

Revelations, 16:6.The second event for the apocalypse.Water turns to blood.So,apparently,do tears.

There was no choice now.She could see the end coming swiftly.But she'd make it hers,and no-one else's.

Slowly she staggered to the steel door,intent on reaching the roof.But before she could come more than three steps closer,a loud,reverberating knock came from it,startling her out of her momentary weakness.A voice rung out from behind the door.

"Rae?You alright?You didn't come to dinner..."Beast Boy's voice trailed off,before restarting with renewed vigor."Well,okay,you almost never come to dinner.But we heard a crash,and they made me come to see what was up-"

A slightly smoldering flame inside her fizzled out at the mention he had been _forced_ into coming.A flame of what,she had no idea.But it left behind a hole,eating at her heart.

"-and we're worried about you Raven.You're spending too much time in your room,even for on.It's boring without you smacking me upside the head,or strangling me with the controller,or beating me senseless with Cyborg's leg..."

Raven felt Beast Boy smile as he remembered the occasion,and a badly muffled laugh came from the changeling.He managed to compose himself however,continuing with his sad attempt at seriousness.

"Come on.You don't have do do anything,just come out and read,or have some herbal tea."

Beast Boy practically lit up as he remembered another detail.

"I bought the stuff you like! I had to go seaching through the garbage to find what type you like,and where to get it,and you haven't even tasted it yet! You've gotta tell me if I did okay!"

Raven could sense Beast Boy's joy from behind the door.And in that moment,she realized.Beast Boy didn't waste his life.He spent it how he wanted to.And now she was even more jealous.But something else was there,along with the jealousy,somehow quelling the suicidal urges in her head.

The flame had leapt back into life,burning with new intensity.

Raven knew what she had to do.Slowly,almost reverently,her fingers trailed along the keypad,treking a familiar path.The doors slid open with a slight hiss,and Beast Boy let loose a small sigh of relief.

Legs strong once again,Raven stepped into the light of the hallway.

Relief didn't last long.

Beast Boy's eyes contracted in fear,seeing the pale girl bathed in blood.He tried to take a step backwards,but Raven was too quick for him.Swiftly she lunged forwards,securing him in a tight hug.Gently,her tears started again,this time the blood absorbing into the rough material of his uniform.

Beast Boy didn't move,not pulling away this time.Just before her face had left his vision to rest on his shoulder,he had seen the blood trails from her eyes,as if they took the place of tears.

"Rae?Did...something happen to your eyes?W...why is there blood everywhere?"

Raven bit her lip,dreading the moment she had to lift her face from his warmth to answer him.She steeled her nerves,and carefully lifted her lips a small distance above his shoulders.

"I...I think I was sick,but I'm better now."

Beast Boy didn't question her,not wanting to press the matter.Instead,he tightened his arms around her,reveling in a moment long awaited.

Raven buried her face back into his shoulder.Nothing had changed.One day,she would still lose the last of whatever humanity remained.But with Beast Boy by her,maybe she could last just a bit longer.

**Awwww.To tell you the truth,I dunno if it's a sad ending or a happy one O.o**

**Probably both.Anyway,here's my usual scrounging for reviews.**

**Please oh please!I'll love you forever,and give you cake and cookies and Stargate DVDs!(Everyone loves Stargate!)So review!Oh,and please...review!**


End file.
